Mírame mis ojos
by Errand Girl
Summary: Ichigo has always thought of Chad as one of her oldest and dearest friends. But when she begins to realise that her feelings have changed, what can she do to ensure Chad doesn't find out?


Ichigo couldn't stop herself from laughing. It was just too funny. She had placed 8th on the grade ranking, an all new high. However she knew it had to be a typo, the subject had been history, her worst subject. When Keigo found out about the 8th place of cause he totally flipped out, but that was so old now it was beyond being funny. Keigo's face when he found out that it was a typo and his feverous apologising afterwards, however, _that_ was priceless. Ichigo was clutching her stomach as it started to hurt from laughing. She had been sitting down to eat on the school roof when he and Mizuiro had come charging up to her and started a totally pathetic display of begging for forgiveness.

Finally Ichigo took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay. I think I'm good now."

"So…" Keigo began uncertainly. "You forgive me?"

"Keigo," Ichigo sighed. "If I got all worked up every time you acted stupid like this, I'd need to see a psychiatrist by now."

Keigo seemed to relax and smiled at the girl. Mizuiro, however, hadn't forgotten about her sudden out of character reaction to the apology.

"You know I think that's actually the first time I've heard you laugh, Ichigo." He smiled. "Are you falling for our dear Keigo?"

"In his dreams," was Ichigo's instant response.

A few minutes later the rest of the gang showed up, and, of cause, Mizuiro couldn't help spilling the beans about Ichigo's laughter.

"So... What did her laugh sound like?" Orihime asked.

"Well, it-"

"Chad isn't here yet..." Ichigo interrupted absently.

The rest of the gang looked around and realised she was right. The quiet giant was nowhere in sight. This was very unlike him. Usually he was here either before or right after Ichigo. Keigo however didn't seem all that worried, instead deciding to tease Ichigo for fun.

"Aw. Someone sounds disappointed." He said in a mocking voice.

"Of course I'm disappointed. Chad's the only intelligent conversation I get around here that doesn't revolve around school or fighting." Ichigo's responded calmly. Considering that Chad hardly ever talked, this was a huge insult.

Keigo was not going to go down without a fight though. "Aw, you don't have to hide it Ichigo! Spring is truly in bloom. Even 'Little Never-Smile' is experiencing the wonders of love and life."

Ichigo looked really confused. "Okay, you've lost me. _How_ does my love life come into this?"

"He's saying that you love Chad, Ichigo." Tatsuki said. She knew that if this wasn't nipped in the bud it'd go on for hours.

The look on Ichigo's face was one of utter disbelief. Everyone found it hard not to burst out laughing at the Orange haired girl. Obviously she hadn't heard the rumours that had been circulating about them.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Actually, Ichigo, we've all been wondering," Tatsuki leaned in to look Ichigo directly in the face. "Just what is your relationship with Chad?"

"Huh? 'Relationship'?" Ichigo didn't know why, but that question made her feel uneasy. "He's my friend. I've known him since middle school."

"That's what I thought." Tatsuki said as she went back to her lunch.

"Yeah. Ichigo and Chad are really great friends." Orihime agreed.

Ichigo felt off. Everyone else was satisfied with her answer. So... why wasn't she?

* * *

Later that day in class, Ichigo was staring out the window, trying to sort out her own head. Of course, 'trying' was the operative word here. She couldn't even figure out what it was that was bothering her. '*sigh*... Just what's wrong with me today?' Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked to her right to see Chad. She turned slightly to face him. "Hey, Chad. Where were ya at lunch?"

"I had to help the teacher with some things..." Chad gave as way of explanation.

"Oh. Whatever..." Ichigo couldn't explain why, but, talking with Chad made her feel better. Maybe it was because he didn't pry, he would only listen to what you were willing to tell. She was broken out of her thoughts by a hand pressing gently to her forehead. She gave Chad a quizzical look. "Can I help you?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Chad asked.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and batted Chad's hand away. "I'm fine, Chad."

Chad let it drop. If Ichigo didn't want to say what was bothering her that was her business. Throughout the class Chad kept one eye on Ichigo. She was only half paying attention to the class, switching between looking at the teacher and staring out the window. No matter what Ichigo said it was clear that something was bothering her.

* * *

Ichigo walk in through the front door of her home.

"Welcome home, Ichigo!" Her father shouted as he attempted to kick her in mid-air.

Ichigo grabbed the leg that was coming toward her and threw the man over her shoulder. Then, without breaking stride, she went up the stairs to her room. Yuzu looked up the stairs where her oldest sister went, concern on her face.

"What's wrong with Ichigonee-san?" She said.

Isshin stood up, concern in his own face. "She didn't even call me an 'idiot' today."

From up in her room, Ichigo lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She knew she wasn't acting like herself, she wasn't blind. But she couldn't help it. Ever since lunch it was like she was on autopilot.

She sighed. "Maybe I should just go to sleep." With that in mind she rolled over to her side and did just that.

* * *

_Ichigo walked down the path. Her sleeping idea had bombed, making her feel more out of it than before. She jumped onto the high chicken wire fence she was walking beside. She knew what she was doing was dangerous, but at that moment she couldn't care less. She continued to walk for a little while trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Suddenly her foot slipped off the fence and she fell to the side. Ichigo let out a startled curse as she fell to the ground, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She slowly realised that she had stopped falling and that she didn't hurt. She opened her eyes to see what was going on and was greeted by the face of Chad. Ichigo quickly pieced together what had happened. Chad must have seen her fall and caught her before she hit the ground. Wait… Was she STILL in his arms?! Ichigo made to get down but before she could she felt something warm on her lips._

* * *

"DAH?!" Ichigo exclaimed as she woke up.

She sat up strait in her bed. What in the hell was that just now?

_'Hee, hee, hee. Well that was entertaining.'_

'Shiro?'

_'Hee, hee. So you finally starting to figure out your feeling or what? Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying this 'will they, wont they' scenario as well as the next person, but seriously, how dense can you get?'_

'What the hell are you going on about?'

_'*Sigh*… You are so thick. Think Queeny, think really __**hard**__.'_

It didn't take Ichigo long to realise what Shiro was hinting at.

_'There we go. Was that so difficult?'_

'No... Nonononononononononononononono. Absolutely not. No how, no way.' Ichigo thought franticly.

_'Aw, Why not?'_

'B... Because it's **Chad**. I've known him since Middle School.'

_'Actually Queeny. That's exactly __**why**__ it's him. He knows you better than most, and you know him like the back of your hand. You like him because he's willing to put up with you and he's always got your back.'_

'And what makes you the expert?!'

_'Do you have any idea what the weather in __**like**__ in your inner world when you two are together? It is constantly switching between, cloudy, sunny, windy and boiling hot in a matter of seconds before it starts all over again! Hell, I even saw a freakin' __**rainbow**__ once!'_

Ichigo was dumbstruck. Shiro could tell that she like someone even before she did? Where was her privacy?

Ichigo let out an exhausted sigh. 'And if I do like him? Then what? I highly doubt that Chad would feel the same.'

Ichigo felt Shiro roll her eyes. _'You don't know that. Why are you fighting so hard against this?'_

'Why are you fighting so hard for it?'

_'I actually want to get some peace in here. Your emotional turmoil it really annoying.'_

'Well deal. 'Cause, until it snows in summer, I am not telling Chad about this. Now if you excuse me I'm going back to sleep.'

_'Sweet dreams~.'_ Shiro chimed.

'SHUT UP!'

* * *

"Hmm? Hey Ichigo, sleep well?" Tatsuki called over to her.

Ichigo looked up at her. She looked like road kill, her eyes were blood shot and there were huge bags under her eyes. Her hair was in disarray and her uniform looked like she'd slept in it again. "Uh?"

"Um… Never mind…"

Ichigo sighed as she walked into the classroom and took her seat. She hadn't to get any sleep after that exchange with Shiro. She couldn't stop thinking about the new information she was presented with, and the question of how she was going to keep Chad from finding out. As much as she'd hate to admit it, Shiro was right. Chad knew her well, maybe a little too well; it was only a matter of time before he noticed. He'd notice that she was acting different around him, but she couldn't try avoiding him, because he'd notice that too. She folded her arms on her desk and put her head on them, pretending to be asleep. God, how she wished it was Friday.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked up to see one of the teachers. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" She asked.

Ichigo blinked. "What is it?"

"The teacher that was going to help with the Quire practice is sick, and I hear that you used to play piano so would you consider playing the piano for the Quire?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. This was the perfect chance to avoid Chad, without him realising. "Okay. But I haven't played the piano in years so I'm probably rusty."

"That's okay. Just meet us in the music room at lunch."

When lunch came, the rest of the group sat on the roof. Almost instantly, Chad noticed that Ichigo wasn't there. He mentioned this to the others and Orihime said that she saw Ichigo heading to the music room. That perked everyone's curiosity. Quietly and discreetly they went down to the floor with the music room. Almost instantly the sound of a piano and singings voices filled their ears. The door to the music room was wide open but the floor was deserted. Quietly the small group crept up and looked in. All of them, except Chad and Tatasuki, were shocked at what they saw. Ichigo was sitting at the piano in the room, playing a song called 'Eternity' while the choir students sang the words. All too soon the song came to an end and the teacher began praising the students. If you had been looking, you would have seen the frown on Ichigo's face soften the smallest amount before it returned to its usual hardness.

"Well done everyone." The teacher applauded. "Now, does anyone have a request for our guest musician?"

"EH?" Ichigo clearly hadn't been expecting this.

"I've got one!" One of the younger girls chined. "Play us a song you like! Your absolute favourite one!"

"H-Hey… Wait a minute…" But it was too late, the entire choir wanted to know what Ichigo's favourite song was.

The teacher chuckled. "You heard them Kurosaki. What's your favourite song?"

Ichigo sighed. Well, what the heck? There was only one other person that would recognise the song that was her favourite, and, thankfully, he wasn't there. She placed her fingers on the keys and began playing. The music started out slow and gradually became faster before slowing once again, flowing perfectly. The song was clearly of Mexican in origin and it had a quiet, melancholic feel to it. All those listening were captivated by the music. As Ichigo played she remembered the first time she met Chad.

* * *

"Chad?" Ichigo said, trying to read the boy's name tag upside down. She was lying on her back after getting into a fight with some boys from school.

"No, it's Sado." The tall boy corrected.

"You're huge." Ichigo commented noticing the boy's height. "Isn't that the uniform from my school? I don't remember seeing you."

"I just transferred today. Class 2-F."

"You're **my** age?! And that's my class too!" She moved to stand up, wincing as her head throbbed. "Well, thanks anyway for the help."

The larger boy looked at her in concern. "Are you sure you should be standing up?"

Ichigo's face was covered in blood from a gash on her forehead and she was covered from head to toe in bruises. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, they got you pretty good. You're still bleeding."

"Yeah I'm sure. Anyway, if they hadn't started using rocks I would've won. Lousy cheats."

The kid with blackish-brown hair looked at the boys that had been beating on the girl. "Aren't these ninth graders? Did you provoke them?"

"'Less being born is a provocation, no. They don't like that my hair's orange, they attack anyone who stands out." She looked at the boy, wiping some of the blood off her face. "Guess it's the same for you."

"Huh?"

"Ah, nothing." She stood up strait and wobbled a little, then grabbed her bag. "Come on Chad."

"It's Sado. And you do realise you're staggering, right?"

"What, don't you like Chad? I think it's cool!" The orange haired girl said as the two of them walked off side by side. "You know, like Dominic Chad."

"I don't know him, sorry."

"Huh? What about Chad Smith?"

"Don't know him either. But I do know Eugene Chadbourne."

"Who?"

* * *

The song came to its close and Ichigo looked at the choir kids. There was a defining silence for a few minutes before they began applauding. The group by the door moved into view and began clapping as well, nearly giving Ichigo a heart attack.

"When the hell did you all get here?!" She shouted in surprise.

"Mmm…" Rukia thought for a moment. "About half way through the choir song." She grinned, "What song was that?"

"'Mírame mis ojos', by Melesio Morales." Ichigo said grudgingly.

"Mira… What?" Keigo said.

"It means 'look me in the eyes', you stupid…" Ichigo growled, obviously annoyed that they would let it go.

The rest of the day was filled with the gang teasing Ichigo about her playing the piano and about her favourite song. Chad, as usual was being quiet, but for some reason, this time Ichigo really felt the silence. Did he recognise the song? Did he remember where she first heard it?

Finally, class was over and Ichigo could escape home. She grabbed her bag at went out the door before the others could stop her or make any more comments. She quietly walked down the path home her bag over her shoulder. Today, royally sucked. She was wishing she'd just stayed home. She sensed something coming at her fast, turning she threw her hand up to catch what was coming at her. Her hand stung as the rock impacted. In the direction of where the rock had come from there were three boys, all from her school, though she couldn't remember their names. The tall one with hair dyed green stepped forward, obviously he was the leader.

"Oy, Kurosaki. We got a bone to pick with you."

Ichigo snorted, "Yeah? Well take a number at get in line."

Ichigo made to turn around and continue home, but as she did so she felt pain shoot up and down her body. The bustards had had tazzers with them. Ichigo shouted from the pain and blacked out.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, she was tied to a chair, in a place that looked very familiar. She looked around and saw the boys that had attacked her. She glared at them as they came toward her. The punches started almost immediately. When they let up Ichigo spat out some blood and glared at them again. Their leader grinned, a sickening grin that turned her stomach. Then he grabbed her jacket and made to put it down. Ichigo didn't need to be smart to know what the sick bastard had in mind. But before could get any further than the third button a fist came flying out, hitting him square in the face and sending him flying. Ichigo instantly recognised the person. It was Chad. Ichigo felt déjà vu, she'd seen this situation somewhere before. The boy that Chad had just punched started yelling at him, but Chad punched him again, knocking him out. Chad quickly incapacitated the rest of the boys and turned to Ichigo. He walked up and knelt down in front of her. All of a sudden Ichigo burst out laughing, she couldn't help herself.

"I don't think that this is something to laugh about." Chad said.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said between chuckles. "This is just like when we made that promise. Only this time **I'm** the one tied up, and **you're** the one pulling my arse out of the fire."

Chad couldn't help but smile. Ichigo's chiming laughter and the irony of the situation made staying seriously angry impossible. Chad set to work untying Ichigo. While he was doing so, Ichigo spoke.

"Hey, Chad? Thanks…"

Chad blinked; he'd never heard Ichigo's voice sound like that. She sounded almost scared. He tried to look at her from where he was, but she was looking away. The slightly unbuttoned jacket reminded him what those boys had almost done. He untied the last rope, stood and pulled Ichigo into a hug. Ichigo was stunned to say the least.

"I would never let them do anything to you, Ichigo." Chad said gently.

Ichigo blushed a bright red and hid her face in his chest.

"Ichigo… look at me…" Chad said softly. Ichigo shook her head. "Mirame a los ojos… Look me in the eyes."

Ichigo mentally cursed. How could she say no to that voice? She slowly looked up into Chad's eyes… and was shocked at was she saw. Chad's usual gentleness was still there, but there were also other emotions. Worry, fear… was that... love and Jealousy?

"Ch-Chad?" Ichigo cursed herself for stuttering.

Chad gently traced his thumb across Ichigo's lips. Slowly his head lowered and Ichigo stood up on her tiptoes to meet him halfway. Their lips joined softly. Ichigo's heart leapt into her throat and her body started heating up. This was an entirely new experience to her. But she knew she liked it. Chad gently broke the kiss and looked at Ichigo's eyes.

"Movies this Sunday?"

"Sure. Six o'clock?"

"I'll pick you up."

With that the two of them walked off hand in hand. Their friends were really going to let them have it tomorrow.


End file.
